roblox_scp_foundation_personnelfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. █████ Drago
NAME: 'Dr. █████ Drago '''SECURITY CLEARANCE: '''Level-3 '''NATIONALITY: '''American '''AGE: '██ 'INTELLIGENCE QUOTIENT: '''132 '''PERSONALITY TYPE: '''INFP '''OCCUPATION(S): '''Head Researcher, Former Security Captain '''LOCATION(S): '''Area-72, Site-24-2, Site-79 '''PREVIOUS LOCATION(S): '''Site-92, Site-40-2, Site-24, Site-██, Site-40 and Site-██ '''STATUS: 'REDACTED ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''HISTORY: '''Doctor Drago was born in the town of █████████, Alaska. Not much was known was about his childhood, data shows only evidence of Drago being an only child and a few other notable facts. During his youth, he would commonly go out hunting in the Alaskan wilderness with his father, sharing a close bond with each other as well as learning how to use a rifle. As a young adult, Drago had moved out of his hometown in Alaska to ███████, Washington to seek a further education in college for his Computer Science degree. In Washington, he was offered a job for a small corporation of “███████ Computer Products“, an American computer company. Mr. Drago worked as an intern for several months and was deemed thus, “trustworthy“ to the upper management and was promoted. Leading to this, Drago was revealed to be working under no other than the SCP Foundation, a undercover organization tasked with containing humanity’s biggest threats. He had the choice to either amnesties or accepting working under the Foundation. Stunned, but nevertheless complying, Drago was accepted higher clearance as a Level-2. Drago, with experience working under the fields of science, was appointed as a Assistant Researcher in the Scientific Department under Research Team-███ “Cognitionis” with the leadership of Head Researcher ████████ Young. The company of researchers were most notorious with “out-of-site” expeditions, that were considered “dangerous” and “reckless“. Nonetheless, these explorations were formally accepted by the previous head of staff, Director ██████ Scruffy, who sent Task Force teams to escort the scientists. One of the well known expeditions this group went on was the infamous SCP-455 “The Cargo Ship” ''See Incident-455-01 for further information. ''Though to be successful, Drago was seen to shown notable side effects such as stress and trauma during their return to Site-40. Regardless, Dr. Drago was still given the promotion of Researcher. During a visit to Unit-37, a training facility, Drago spoke to Captain Victor about a potential opening in the Foundation’s finest Security. Victor came to a compromise with Drago, with his previous experiences hunting in his home state of Alaska. Drago was dispatched to a boot camp where he lived the rigorous life as a recruit. He slept, trained, and ate with the men around him for those following weeks, until the bitter end. His skills were truly put to the test during an unexpected containment breach during his deployment to Site-92. There he was able to rescue the lives of Foundation personnel and awarded his bravery and sacrifice the promotion of Security Guard. Years past as Drago achieved higher goals of the departments to offer. Though never reaching to Level-4, due to an incident where he was discharged from his rank of Security Captain. Drago played a major role in the recent Foundation’s research in the study of anomalous creatures and objects. Dr. Drago would eventually retire from the Foundation and live the rest of his life in Alaska where he married ██████ ██████████ and raised a child. This peace soon came to an end as Drago was recalled to service in the SCP Foundation for his final task. '''PROFILE: '''Dr. Drago was a person of science, breaking through the barriers of what mankind could have ever discovered. Most notably for his cross-containment experiments, Drago performed experiments groundbreaking to the Foundation‘s research. Though deemed “cruel“ and “inhuman“ to most of his subjects, Drago would explain to the Ethics that it was “In the name of Science!” Drago, being one of the more ”laid-back” staff members of the SCP Foundation, is known for cracking jokes and pulling pranks on-site. As usual, he is quite humorous and ”immature“ as some personnel call him, but whenever needed, he's focused on whichever objective is in process, whenever it's Scientific related or a Security issue, he'll be serious. But due to mental trauma (and alcohol) he may seem to be a bit ”insane“ in periods of uncontrollable rage or depression. In conclusion, '''you'll regret meeting him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'NOTES: ' Drago is notable for starting up arguments amongst his coworkers. Please do not engage in one with him. Period. Category:Player Character